


Fan Service

by kuroneko_06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Fluff and Humor, Light Stalking, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroneko_06/pseuds/kuroneko_06
Summary: a clueless Yamaguchi Tadashi is about to get the ultimate fan service most people can only hope and dream of.





	1. Yamaguchi's POV

The first time Tadashi came to know of Crows was when he was thirteen. He was on his way home from school and passed by some shop's tv with their live performance on.

Their music was catchy and addictive. Their lyrics were relatable and comforting. What's more, all the band members looked cool and awesome in different ways:

The vocalist, Asahi-san, has this strong and clear commanding voice whilst singing, but has a gentle tone when speaking and a smile that seems to say he is as harmless as a baby bird.

The drummer, Tanaka-sempai, has a lot of stage presence despite being at the back. He has a great physique and is actually more reliable and virtuous than he looks.

The guitarist, Tobio, and the bassist, Shouyou, are quite the tandem. Both seem really passionate and are talented with doing fast key transitions; but, unfortunately, are both not-so smart with anything else that doesn't have a connection to music.

The keyboardist, Tsukishima, looks really calm and cool while performing. His long fingers are so elegant and beautiful. He is as charming as a prince. However, he can actually get quite "salty" during interviews and is hard to impress.

Tadashi likes how they seem really different, yet compatible with one another. They make such a great band. And well, people also find their image gap very amusing.

Discovering them changed his life forever. Crows became his escape from reality, his source of energy, and his inspiration to try better in his daily life.

-o-

Second smartest out of one hundred fifty--that's how Tadashi finished middle school. And that's also how he got his parents to buy him a VIP concert ticket for Crows' "Big Dome Concert".

Tadashi actually feels like he's still floating on clouds despite already lying on his bed [and being home for about an hour now]. His cheeks are also still aching from smiling like crazy the whole duration of the concert. But hey, this is definitely one of the best nights of his entire life!

The band played and sang better than he expected. Plus, he made eye contact AND even exchanged smiles with his [secret] favorite member--Tsukishima Kei, the nineteen year old keyboardist--during the encore performance!

Then again, it may have just been wishful thinking on his part. After all, there were over one hundred fifty people on the vip section alone. So even if he's tall and like on the fourth row, can he really catch the blonde's attention?

Thinking more about it now, that girl in front of him who screamed "Kyaa! Kei-kun, I love you!" was quite pretty. Maybe Tsukki--err, Tsukishima--was actually looking and smiling back at her, not at him?

'Maa.' Tadashi mused. 'Doesn't really matter. He'll probably never recall anyone's face from such a huge crowd anyway. Tsukishima Kei is way beyond my reach.' He reminded himself. 'Anyway, what's important is I finally got to watch their concert live!'

And with a happy heart, Yamaguchi Tadashi went to sleep.

-o-

Crows' third year anniversary came two weeks after the concert. So their management came up with some kind of triple combo. Hence, the band held their very first "Autograph Signing **WITH** Handshake **AND** Cheki" event.

It was decided to have the lucky five hundred fans divided into the band members by drawlots.

Having close contact and a picture with any of the five members would make him happy. Thus, Tadashi was totally more than fine with getting a slot for Asahi-san.

But to his surprise, when he was already twelfth on the [waiting] line, the band's pretty manager swapped him with a girl from Tsukishima's line. Something along the lines of "I hope you don't mind, but it's her birthday soon and her favorite member is Asahi. Is it okay if you trade lines with her?" accompanied by such a refreshing smile.

So how can anyone possibly refuse? Even when the manager puts you at the very end of the line and you'll have to wait another thirty minutes for your turn, no one can resist that smile, right? Especially if you're Tadashi who sorta secretly worships Tsukishima Kei, yes?

And if he thought himself already super lucky for being transferred to Tsukishima's line, he felt like he was absolutely favored and blessed by the gods today with how their interaction went down.

_"H-hi, Tsukishima-san. I've been a fan since your debut.. it's great to meet.. uhm, I mean.. see you up close!" He smiled nervously._

__

_"Thank you for your support." Tsukishima gave a curt nod. "So, what's your name?"_

__

_"H-huh?!"_

__

_"For the album. So I can write your name on it." The keyboardist stated casually._

__

_"O-oh." Tadashi didn't expect he'd be this considerate to fans. "It's Yamaguchi."_

__

_"I mean your given name, not your family name." Tsukishima scanned his face. "It'll be more personalized that way, don't you think?"_

__

_Tadashi felt self-conscious and blushed with how Tsukishima was obviously looking at his freckles. "Oh. M-my name is Tadashi."_

__

_After signing, Tsukishima handed the cd with a small smile, then took his right hand gently, and shook it firmly._

__

Tsukishima was also gracious enough to retake the cheki with him; since on the first one, Tadashi was so overwhelmed with how Tsukishima's face was so near his that he unconsciously averted his eyes and looked to the side. He wasn't allowed to get the first cheki, but at least, the second one looked really good--with both of them smiling (or smirking in Tsukishima's case) and making a peace sign. 

'Tsukishima Kei is unbelievably super nice. Or do all stars and idols give that kind of fan service?' Well, Tadashi wouldn't really know since Crows is the only one he admires and follows.

 

-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bit was actually done August 2017.. then I sorta forgot about it. -.-'


	2. Tsukishima's POV

Four years. Kei had been with the band and all its crazy members for a total of four years.

Originally, it was supposed to be just a club--a requirement in school, a way to pass time for his three years in high school. But apparently, it was only Kei who thought like that. Their sempais had plans. Grand ones. And they effectively dragged the whole club along with it.

While he continued practicing and playing with the good-for-nothing-but-music duo and Tanaka-san [with Noya-san as their club manager], Daichi-san and Suga-san worked hard to be a decent music producer and a reliable band manager respectively immediately after their graduation.

Thus, before the end of Kei's second year in high school, they officially debuted as a rock band.

Crows is gonna be celebrating their third year in the industry soon. And though Kei doesn't want to admit it, four years of not-so voluntary togetherness made him grow fond of the dorks and appreciate their passion for music--however stupid Hinata and Kageyama could get at times. So he is seriously considering renewing contract as Crows' exclusive keyboardist [and composer along with Asahi-san] for another three years.

But he'll see how the wind blows. After all, even if their income and popularity continues to grow and touring around the country is interesting, he still isn't a hundred percent sure about this kind of career. It's not exactly easy coming up with hit songs at least every six months. Also, he's not very patient and kind in dealing with fans.

Plus,unlike his other band members, he was actually decided on going to college before they signed contract. He was planning to become a software engineer and manage his own small company. Though that was all before totally he got [technically] tricked into signing their first contract. 

How was he to know that behind Suga-san's calm and refreshing demeanor, he's actually strong, athletic, and can beat you in arm wrestling in two seconds??? 

Well, after all their third year anniversary promotions he'll decide. He'll soon be twenty after all. He needs to take his future more seriously.

-o-

Five seconds. Five seconds was all it took to catch Tsukishima Kei completely off-guard. 

It was supposed to be just another concert--just another sold-out and successful night where they sing and play their hearts out. But fate, apparently, likes to hit people like a raging ten-wheeler truck despite them belonging to one of the greatest and hottest bands of the century. 

He still isn't entirely sure what is happening. He was mostly nonchalant about his surroundings when playing during concerts, but just before the end of their encore performance, an ahoge caught his line of sight. And of course he had to look at it because come on, isn't it amusing to see a lock of hair that seems to have a life of its own and happily bouncing with the music?! But the ahoge isn't really what caught Tsukishima Kei off-guard. It was the face of the person the ahoge belongs to. That face with pure, sparkling eyes. 

**'NO, NO, NO! My heart did not just momentarily stop when I locked eyes with the brown-haired teen in the fourth row. I mean, come on! This is not some sappy, romantic film or novel. I'm a rock band member for crying out loud!'** In those mere five seconds, Tsukishima Kei was unmistakably having a major internal crisis. 

'Then again, ahoge really has a charming smile. And am I seeing things or does he have stars in his face? Glitters? Maybe it's just because of the the strobe lights?'

"KYAAA! Kei-kun! Kei-kun, I love you!" The girl in front of the brown-haired teen screamed, effectively snapping him from his internal cri--err, trance.

Kei smirked at himself. He better stop staring and just concentrate with playing.

-o- 

Six minutes--a fleeting six minutes to see up-close, hear the voice, know the full name, and casually touch the ahoge boy from their concert.

It was like deja vu. It was supposed to be just another fan signing event, but just like in their concert two weeks ago, **ahoge** once again caught his attention. He thought he was being discreet in stealing glances at the boy, but not to Suga-san, apparently. 

Their manager--being the mother hen.. or crow.. that he was--announced a three-minute break for the signings, approached Tsukishima worriedly, and asked if their was a fan making him uncomfortable. The initial shock accompanying his realization that he was being obvious to someone made Kei slightly blush and shyly glance once again towards **ahoge**. All Suga-san had to do was follow Tsukishima's line of sight and voila, everything made perfect sense for him. 

"You like that brown-haired boy with the cute ahoge on Azumane's line, don't you?" Suga asked with that knowing smile.

"This is none of your business, Suga-san." Kei muttered.

"Oh, it is." Suga cheerfully stated. "This is the first time I saw him, though. He's quite tall so it's impossible for me not to notice him if he's ever been to one of the band's fan events. After all, this is our first time doing a lottery event." 

"He was at our anniversary concert."

"He was?" Suga-san now looks really amused. "Perhaps he's a new fan? Or just didn't have the time to go to your previous fan events? He looks quite young now that I've been staring at him for quite some time."

"Stop looking at him." Kei glared.

"O-ho!" Wrong move Kei. Suga-san now has his sly smile on. "Shall I give you some **_fan service_**?"

Suga-san approached a girl from his line, then **ahoge**. And the next thing Kei knew **ahoge** was already on his fan line! 

Fortunately, Kei had around thirty minutes to prepare for his encounter with **ahoge** so he has pretty much gathered himself before talking to him. Plus, **ahoge** is obviously a lot more nervous than him. 

"H-hi, Tsukishima-san. I've been a fan since your debut.. it's great to meet.. uhm, I mean.. see you up close!" This boy looks a lot cuter up close. And that nervous smile of his, how amusing. 

"Thank you for your support." Kei gave a curt nod along the standard reply they give to fans. "So, what's your name?" Kei's heartbeat suddenly went up.

"H-huh?!" **ahoge** is blushing adorably. 

"For the album. So I can write your name on it." Kei stated as casually as he can. This is okay, right? The other band members do this for their fans most of the time. So it wouldn't be strange for Kei to do it too, right? Never mind that this is the very first time did this voluntarily. 

"O-oh. It's Yamaguchi." 'Ah, so it's freckles on Yamaguchi's face', Kei mused. 'Not glitters. It suits him quite nicely.' 

And Kei was too busy with his musings that he unconsciously blurted out "I mean your given name, not your family name." Oh no, Yamaguchi is blushing hard. Was he being too obvious again? Too greedy? Too creepy? He has to fix this fast! "It'll be more personalized that way, don't you think?" 

"Oh. M-my name is Tadashi." He bought it! Nice save, Kei. Nice. 

After signing, Kei handed the cd with a smile, then took Yamaguchi Tadashi's right hand gently, and shook it firmly. The boy had pretty soft hands. Warm, too. It was nice to the touch, especially since Kei's hand was now cold and aching from all the signing. 

Then the time for their cheki. Bless Suga-san's mother crow instincts, after all. 

For their first cheki, Yamaguchi was still obviously unprepared when Suga-san took the shot. The boy was looking to the side! Thus, Suga-san suggested that they take another one. Of course, Kei agreed. Usually they ask the fan if they'd want to purchase the reject shot, but Suga-san immediately stated that the first picture cannot be taken. So smart of him. That's probably one of the reasons why he's such a great manager. 

And so now, Kei not only has Yamaguchi Tadashi's complete name, but also a picture with him to boot.

Lucky and amazing six minutes. 

.  
.

Oh, did he mention that he also [again] technically got tricked into signing their second contract? No? Well, he did. So much for taking his future more seriously. 

Being completely absorbed with the moment, Kei didn't really realize until too late that Suga-san used it too to hand over the re-contract papers to him for signing. Indeed, behind that smart head and angelic face, lies a cunning strategist. 

Thus, Tsukishima Kei will be stuck with Crows for another three years. But if it also means that he'll see Yamaguchi Tadashi again, it wouldn't be so bad, right?


	3. General POV

On the seventh day of his being a high school student, Tadashi got three new followers on his instagram accounts. All on the same day. What's more amusing is that they all follow Crows' official account and two of them--"callmeSEMPAI" and "demonclub"--who are also following one another, practically liked all of his posts about Crows.

He was supposed to just ignore it since he rationalized that they're just random strangers (co-fans?) that would unfollow him once they realize he wouldn't follow them back. But then, "demonclub" sent him a dm after a week:

"Hi, my account is pretty new but I like Crows, too!!! It'll be nice to have someone talk about them with. Can we be like virtual friends?! I know a lot about them! (≧∇≦)/"

It made Tadashi's heart beat fast. He's never really been friends with someone who's a Crows fan just like him. The thought of finally having a fan-mate excited him.

'There's no harm in this, right? After all, it's not like the person's asking to meet-up in person or trying to sell me anything, right?' He became all the more elated with the thought.

And so, he eagerly replied with "Sure, I guess. :)" 

However, Yamaguchi Tadashi missed that he also gained one new follower on his sorta-secret twiter account. 

-o-

Eight days of searching for any of Yamaguchi Tadashi's social media accounts have finally paid off. It was pretty tough, but hey, Tsukishima Kei is tougher. 

He was still basking on his success when Kageyama came and ruined it. 

"Daichi-san! Suga-san! Tsukishima made a personal ig account. We're not allowed to do that, right?" Kageyama went to tattletale.

"Shut up! It's not like I'm going to upload any of my own pictures or anything that would giveaway that it's my account." Well, it's a mistake on his part to do it inside their practice studio.

"Then what did you make the account for?" Hinata had to go and ask.

While Kei was busy trying to will his blush away, Noya-san took advantage of the time to grab his smart phone. 

"He's only following three accounts! His favorite singer, Akiteru-san, and huh? Who's Yama? And why are you not following Crows' official account?!" Noya was obviously confused, but at least it seems he doesn't seem to have an idea as to what it's really for. Kei can still divert their attention. 

"Oi, Tsukishima. Don't tell me that it's that brown-haired teen from the fan meet?" okay, so Daichi-san just revealed everything. Kei no longer has a way out. 

"So," Kei sighed. "Suga-san told you, huh?" 

"Well of course Koushi would tell me. We talk about everything, especially when it concerns the band." Their manager stated proudly. "But that's not the point. The point is we agreed that all Crows members would only use the official account. You know it's for your own good and protection of privacy."

"But it's not like we have an official contract about it. And as I stated earlier, I'm not going to upload any of my own pictures or anything that would give away that it's my account. I'm not even following our stupid official account." Kei tried to reason.

"Daichi, let it go." Suga-san finally butted in. "We both know that he's quite a responsible person. So we shouldn't have any problems about it, ne? Suga-san smiled.

"Koushi, he's using it to stalk a teenage boy!"

"Wait! I'm not stalking him! I just.. find him interesting and want to get to know him a bit better." Kei tried to sound as nonchalant and dignified as possible. But still, everyone gave him a pointed look.

Nishinoya broke the silence with his crazy suggestion. "Then why don't we also make accounts and befriend this Yamaguchi kid so that even if it gets revealed to others, Tsukishima would not be branded as an obsessive stalker?" 

"I am not obsessive!" says the guy who spent eight days searching for Yamaguchi's account, "and don't you dare talk to Yamaguchi!"

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if all of us stalk him?" Asahi nervously asked. "We might scare the poor teen."

"Then, how about we just have two more follow his account? Let's do janken to see who would be the two lucky ones!" Sugawara is getting excited. "And Tsukishima _-kun_ , do follow our _stupid_ official account." 

Kei can only sigh. Seriously, how did it come to his other members trying to get to know Yamaguchi, too?! And their managers even supporting the crazy idea?! Oh well, good thing they hadn't found out that he's also following Yamaguchi's twitter account.

-o-

By the ninth hour of talking to "demonclub", Tadashi feels like he now has a best friend. 

The boy was surprisingly so easy to talk to and he indeed knows a lot about Crows' activties and members. What's more, he appears to honestly be interested in getting to know more about Tadashi--his age and birthday, what school he goes to--which is Karasuno of course--same school Crows came from, his favorite food, how long he has been a fan of Crows, and why it took him so long to finally attend a live concert and event. 

Well, he's just sixteen, so it's not like he can work part-time before. Plus, he cannot really complain since his parents gifted him with Crows' concert dvds the past two Christmases. Bless them. 

"demonclub" said he's older than him by three years, but with how bright and friendly he's being, Tadashi feels like they're just of the same age. He kind of reminds him of Hinata Shoyou, especially with his account name. Come to think of it, Hinata had been referred to as the club Kageyama the demon wields more than twice. 

Thus, Tadashi could not help but ask, "Do you have a bias or fave band member? is it Hinata or Kageyama?"

"Uwaa~ you're pretty good! Kageyama is great and all, but Hinata is of course my favorite! ^_^"

"I thought so. ^^"

"How about you? Who is your favorite member???" and Yamaguchi Tadashi had totally no idea then how answering what seems like a simple question can create such huge impact on his and on Crows' everyday lives.

**"It's the keyboardist, Tsukishima Kei."**


End file.
